I'm Already There
by Just a Pinch of Thyme
Summary: Harry is in the war. Ginny and the kids miss him. Song fic to 'I'm Already There' by Lonestar


Ginny wanted him back here. Today. It wasn't fair that he was out there risking his neck for people he doesn't even know while she was here raising his two kids.

She missed him. His children missed him. He needed to be here.

Her six year old daughter, Cristina, had not seen him for over a year. It was right after her younger brother, Aaron, was born that he had left for the war.

_He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room.  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
And when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye._

"Mummy, I want to write Daddy a letter," said Cristina walking into the room.

"Alright," Ginny said handing her daughter a quill and parchment.

Cristina looked confused, "Mum, can I record my voice in a letter?"

Ginny said the spell and Cristina gave him a message.

_A little voice came on the phone  
She said, Daddy, when you coming home?  
He said the first thing that came to his mind._

Harry read the daily letter from Ginny. He read about his kids. Cristina was doing well at Pre Hogwarts. Aaron started to talk. And Cristina had left him a message.

"Daddy, when you coming home?"

He couldn't belive it. He had never relized what an impact this had on Aaron and Cristina's lives.

_I'm already there,  
Take a look around.  
I'm the sunshine in your hair,  
I'm the shadow on the ground.  
I'm the whisper in the wind,  
I'm your imaginary friend.  
And I know I'm in your prayers,  
Oh, I'm already there._

Cristina ran down the stairs with an owl in her hand, "He wrote back! He wrote back!"

Ginny took the letter from her daughter and looked at the envolope.

"It's for me, Mummy!"

She was right, Ginny handed her the letter and took the owl back to it's perch. When she heard Harry's vioce.

"I'm already there," he had said.

Ginny looked around. It was coming from the letter.

_She got back on the phone  
Said, I really miss you darlin'.  
Don't worry about the kids, they'll be all right.  
Wish I was in your arms,  
Lyin' right there beside you.  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight.  
And I'll gently kiss your lips,  
Touch you with my fingertips.  
So turn out the light and close your eyes._

Ginny couldn't belive it.

Cristina folded the letter back up and reopened it.

"I'm already there," it said again.

"Mum, what's that mean? Does it mean he's coming come?" Cristina asked in wonder.

_I'm already there,  
Don't make a sound.  
I'm the beat in your heart,  
I'm the moonlight shining down,  
I'm the whisper in the wind,  
And I'll be there to the end.  
Can you feel the love that we share?  
Oh, I'm already there._

Ginny looked in wonder at Cristina and the letter, "I don't know Cris."

Days went by, and every day Cristina would rush towards the door to see if her daddy was here yet.

No one showed up.

"Cristina, I don't think he's coming," Ginny told her gently.

"But Mummy! He's coming! I just know it!"

_We maybe a thousand miles apart,  
But I'll be with you wherever you are._

"Da?" asked Aaron from his high chair where he was being feed.

"Yes, Aaron, Daddy is coming home!"

"Da!"

Then the most unexpected and most welcome sound came.

_I'm already there,  
Take a look around.  
I'm the sunshine in your hair,  
I'm the shadow on the ground,  
I'm the whisper in the wind,  
And I'll be there to the end.  
Can you feel the love that we share?  
Oh, I'm already there._

There was a knock at the door.

"Daddy!" Cristina cried running to the door, almost turning the knob when she remembered.

"Who's there?"

"Daddy," replied the vioce behind the door.

"Are you a stranger?" Cristina asked her vioce full of excitment.

"Sort of," relied the vioce uncomfortably.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"I hope so!" laughed the voice.

"Cris, open the door," Ginny told her almost laughing.

_Oh, I'm already there..._

The door was open and there he stood.

"Daddy!" Cristina said before embracing him.


End file.
